Looking back!
by Jack4Sam
Summary: This is when Sam and Jack look back at their years together. I kinda changed the story a bit so that they went to school together! In the later chapters i will write about them as grown ups and their relationship....


**Looking back!  
**

Jack looked around his bare room; outside the removal van was driving off filled with his possessions. His Mother was finally looking happy, well as happy as she could be. It had nearly been a year and neither Jack nor his mother had got over the awful event. Jacks father, General O' neill had died in action, since the day they were informed about this Jack had been in a rut of gloom. His Mother decided a few months ago that she could no longer stand living in Washington and that she wanted to move. Jack had not protested because without his father there, Washington meant nothing. His Mother had rung around and found a nice house in Denver where they used to live three years ago, returning there was exactly what they both wanted because neither of them had really wanted to leave before but they had had to because of Jacks fathers work. Jack was looking forward to seeing his friends again. Jack had kept in touch with all of them for about two years but when the bad news about his father was told to him, he practically stopped living.

"Jack, honey are you ready to go" called out his mother.

"Yeah just a minute" replied Jack, looking around the room for the last time. He had enjoyed his time at Washington but was glad to be returning to his real home. Although they could not get their old house back, that got one just down the road from it.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he pulled on his shoes and his jacket picked up his rucksack and walked out of the front door. His Mother followed behind him shutting and locking the door. She placed the key in the mailbox like she had been instructed by the estate agent and unlocked the car. They both climbed in and off they went.

As they approached their turning he heard his Mother sigh, "What's wrong Mum?" Jack asked concerned.

"Nothing dear, I just wish your father was with us" she replied sadly. They both saw the removal men get out of the van as they pulled up in front of the house. Jack got out of the car and looked across the road if he remembered rightly the house directly opposite was Sams, his best girl mate, unless they had moved. Mrs O' neill saw his son looking over at the Carter residence and said with a smile "Yep, Sam still lives there." As Jack looked at his mother she continued by saying "I thought we could pop over in a bit when the house is all settled"

Jack smiled and replied, "Sure, I wouldn't mind catching up!"

An hour later, the removal men drove off after placing the last of the boxes in their desired place. Jack and his Mother were doing well with the unpacking when there was a loud knock at the door.

"Could you get that honey I'm a bit tied up" called out Jacks Mum

"Yeah course" he replied walking over to the front door. When he opened it there was a short, yet slim blonde woman standing at the door with a big smile on her face. Jack recognized her as Mrs. Carter; she didn't seem to recognize him as she began talking in a loud friendly voice saying "Hi I'm Mrs. Carter, I live directly opposite you and I just came over to welcome you"

"Well thanks" Jack replied once she had finished her little speech.

"Who is it, darling" his mother called out, Jack replied "Its for you"

Mrs. O' neill came rushing down the stairs only to see Mrs. Carter standing in her hallway.

"Annie" she cried

"Oh my goodness, Megan is that you" Mrs. Carter asked as she grabbed her friend and gave her a hug. "Wow, I can't believe you are back and that is never little Jack is it?" she asked peering at Jack who was standing in the hall with a grin on his face.

"Yep, in the flesh and blood" he replied mischievously

"Well, I would offer you a cup of tea but unfortunately its not unpacked yet" said Mrs. O' neill with a laugh

"Oh, you and Jack have to come over to ours for some dinner, I insist" replied Mrs. Carter

"Oh that's very nice of you, as long as that's no trouble" Jacks mum replied with a grin

"Will it just be you two or will your gorgeous husband, James, be joining us?" asked Mrs. Carter

At the sound of his name, Mrs. O' neill burst into tears, "Did I say something wrong?" asked Mrs. Carter

"No, its just my father died just over a year ago" Jack replied feeling sorry for Mrs. Carter because all of a sudden she seemed so apologetic.

"Oh my god, I completely put my foot in it" she replied "Come with me now, Jack be a good boy and lock up the house" she called as she walked through the open front door with his mother in her arms.

Jack grabbed the key, shut the door and locked up. He followed Mrs. Carter's strides across the road into her house.

"There, there make yourself comfortable" she comforted as she put the kettle on.

Just then the front door opened and slammed shut, "Mum, I'm home, I'll be upstairs if you want me" called out a sweet voice

"Come here please Sam, we have guests" replied her mother

"Who?" Sam asked as she walked into the kitchen, when she entered she stopped dead in her tracks and froze, her eyes on Jack.

"Hi Sam" is all Jack could manage as he looked at the gorgeous girl standing in front of him. She wore blue jeans and a pink halter neck top, her blonde hair fell freely over her shoulders and her eyes still as blue as the ocean.

"Jack, omigod is that you?" she squeaked as she ran over and enveloped him in a hug, all Jack could smell was the sweetness of her perfume.

"Yep, its me" he laughed as he pulled away "How are you?"

"Great, now I've seen you" she replied laughing along with him, Sam looked Jack up and down he had jeans on and a white t shirt with a pale blue shirt on over the top. "You look great" she complimented him

"You don't look so bad either" he replied with a cheeky grin on his face

"You wanna come upstairs" she asked smiling

"Yeah, sure" he replied returning the smile.

As they walked into Sams room, they began remembering old times. "Do you remember that time we had that huge water fight and you got me soaked, I had to change about five times that day" commented Sam with a grin

"Yeah but I wasn't exactly dry was I" he replied with a sly grin on his face.

As the two caught up with each other, it felt like thay had never been apart. Jack was so glad they returned because now he had this beautiful girl back in his life. That evening after dinner Jack and his mum left to go home but just before they walked out, Jack asked Sam for Daniel and Teal'cs phone numbers. Sam scribbled them down and gave him a peck on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, yeah?" she asked

"Course" Jack replied

Jack couldn't get to sleep at all that night, all he could think about was Sam, why had he never noticed how pretty she was before. A voice in his head said, 'Probably coz you were only 12, duh', Jack got up and roamed around his new room. Outside, just across the street all was not still in the Carter residence…

Sam couldn't get to sleep, all she could think about was Jack and how fit he was. After a while, she got so frustrated that she walked downstairs picked up the phone and rang her best friend, Janet. After several rings Janet answered the phone in a very sleepy voice.

"Sorry did I wake you I just cant sleep I hope I didn't wake you I just have stuff on my mind help I'm so confused I need to talk to you and you are the only one who can help" Sam gabbled when she heard her friends voice

"Sam, Breathe! Now start from the beginning why are you confused" Janet replied in a hushed voice so that she did not disturb her parents.

"Well, I think I'm in love" replied Sam quietly

"With…." Asked Janet

"Jack" said Sam in a slushy way

"Jack who?" Janet asked confused as she tried to think of all the Jacks at their school.

"Jack O' neill" Sam replied slightly annoyed that Janet didn't know who she was talking about.

"Honey, he left 3 years ago, you know that" Janet said

"Well duh I know that but he is back" Sam whispered "He is living just across the street"

"Oh wow he's back, but hang on I thought he was your best boy mate" Janet replied thoroughly confused

"Yeah, he was, he is but he's just soooooooo fit" Sam argued "See I'm confused I want him as my friend but I really fancy him. What should I do?"

"Well, you are going to have to let me sleep on this so I suggest you go upstairs and get some sleep and I will come round tomorrow and solve this for you, ok?" Janet answered in a tired voice

"Ok, night, luv ya" Sam said yawning

"Night Sam, luv you too" Janet replied and put the phone down

Sam couldn't go back to sleep so she walked upstairs into her room and looked out of the window, Jacks bedroom light was on and she could see a figure by the window. Sam wondered why he couldn't sleep, suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello" Sam whispered into the mouthpiece

"Hi Sam, its Jack" said a deep hushed voice

"Hi, can't sleep either" she asked with a grin

"Nah, I saw your light on and thought I would give you a bell" he laughed

"Ok, why can't you sleep?" she asked praying it was for the same reason she couldn't

"Well, I could ask you the same question" he replied hoping she wasn't asleep for the same reason he wasn't. "No reason just not tired I suppose" he said lying through his teeth.

"Nah me neither" Sam replied quite annoyed that she had just lied to him. "So what do you wanna do tomorrow?"

"Erm…. I don't know, catch up with some people I suppose" Jack whispered because he heard his mother fidgeting and didn't want to wake her up.

"Well, you could ring Dan, Teal'c and Charlie and I'll ring Janet and we can all go to roller world" suggested Sam

"Yeah, sounds great! How much money will we need?" Jack asked getting excited, he would then have an excuse to hold Sam's hand.

"None, my uncle owns it so we get in free" Sam replied

"Cool. Are you any good? Or do you cling to the sides?" asked Jack laughing

"Well…I am ok but I still need to cling on to someones hand" she replied giggling

"Aww bless, you can hold my hand" Jack said, hoping she would agree.

"Cool, well maybe I'll take you up on that offer" Sam answered her voice sounding hopeful

"Well, I am starting to feel tired now and if I am going to be holding you up all day tomorrow then I will need my strength" Jack said "Night. See you tomorrow at 10, yeah?"

"Yeah, my house at 10" confirmed Sam "Night"

Jack put down the phone with a grin on his face, he was going to make Sam love him but he was going to do it slowly so she had plenty of time to get to know him.

Sam put down her phone with a pleased look spread across her face, she climbed into her bed and had dreams about her and Jack.

The next day, Jack woke up at half past eight and rushed downstairs, he made his mum breakfast, took it up to her in bed and then grabbed the phone. He dialed in Daniels number and waited for someone to pick it up.

"Hello" said a gruff voice

"Hi, can I speak to Daniel please?" asked Jack

"Yeah, just a minute" answered the voice and then Jack heard the man bellow up the stairs to Daniel

"Hello" said Daniel still half asleep

"Hey, Danny boy" Jack replied

Daniel would recognize that voice anywhere, "Jack?" he asked

"Yeah, bruv, its me" Jack replied laughing

"Wow, hi, how are you?" he asked

"Look, I'll tell ya later but I need to ask you summin" said Jack

"Ok, shoot" Daniel replied slightly confused

"Do you wanna come to Roller world in town, with me, Sam, Janet, Teal'c and Charlie, although I ain't asked them yet" Jack said

"Erm.. yeah cool but Charlie won't come 'coz he is ill" replied Daniel "What time?"

"Meet us at Sam's house at 10" confirmed Jack

"Ok see ya then, bye"

"Ok bye"

Jack put down the phone, "one down, one to go" he said to himself as he dialed Teal'cs number.

Jack waited for the phone to be answered; "Hello" came a voice

"Hi, can I speak to Teal'c" Jack asked

"It is Teal'c" the voice said

"O cool man, hey Teal'c its Jack"

"Jack O' neill"

"Yep, I just was ringing to see if you wanted to come to Roller world with me, Sam, Daniel and Janet?"

"Yeah cool, what time"

"Meet us at Sam's house at 10, k?"

"Yeah, I'll be there, see ya then"

"K bye"

Jack put his phone down and went to have a shower. When he finished making himself clean, he got out and walked over to his wardrobe.

'What was should I wear' he thought to himself as he rummaged through his clothes. He pulled out his blue Jeans and a blue long sleeve top, he sprayed himself with Izzy Miyaki and ran a comb through his hair. He looked at his watch, it read 9:42am, so he walked into his Mum's room, told her where he was going and kissed her goodbye. He walked down the stairs grabbed his leather jacket and walked out of the front door. He knocked on Sam's front door and said Hi to Mrs. Carter.

"Hi, Jack, Sam is upstairs, just knock on the door before you go in yeah" Mrs. Carter said.

Jack ran up the stairs three at a time, he knocked on Sam's door. "Sam, it's me" he called out

A vision of beauty then opened the door and said "Hi Jack, you're early, come in"

Jack walked in following Sam, he sat on her bed and watched her do her hair. Sam was wearing black jeans and a purple strap top; she was putting her hair up into a high ponytail.

"So, you got to sleep then" commented Sam giggling

"Yeah, course, did you?" Jack replied

"Yeah, I had some interesting dreams" she answered mysteriously

"Oh right" Jack replied trying to work out what that meant. Just then the doorbell rang, Sam rushed down stairs and Jack heard her say "Hi Janet" Sam came back into the room followed by a girl with long red hair. Jacks initial thought was 'Wow she is fit' but then 'but not as fit as Sam' She was wearing blue jeans and a pink long sleeved top. Janet smiled when she saw him and looked over at Sam, winking at her.

"Hi" she said

"Hey, you must be Janet" he replied

"Yeah, don't you recognize me" she answered in a surprised way

"Erm…not really, but its probably because you have changed a lot" he said thinking 'how could I forget her, she is so fit'

"Well, that is true, I suppose" she finally agreed

"So give me some clues and I will see if I can remember you" Jack said

"Ok, well I sat next to you in Mr. Simmons math's class"

Jack thought about his old math's class and remembered Daniel sitting one side and a geeky looking girl with red hair sitting the other side, "Wow, you have changed, I remember you now" Jack answered with a grin

Sam and Janet laughed and explained that before Janet was friends with Sam, she was a bit of a geek.

"But I reinvented her and now she is nearly as popular as me" Sam laughed

"Oi, you, I am as popular as you" Janet replied

At that moment, there was a knock at the door, "Well lets go then" Sam said

"Ok" Jack and Janet replied

At the door stood Teal'c and Daniel, when Sam opened the door Jack shouted "Hey Danny boy, Hey T"

"Hello, O'neill" Teal'c replied with a wide grin on his face

"Hi Jack" said Daniel grimacing at the 'Danny boy'

When Sam's uncle pulled up all the kids piled into the car. Sam sat at the front and Jack, Janet, Teal'c and Daniel squashed up in the back.

As soon as they were on the roller floor, the boys sped off racing each other, but Sam and Janet slowly made their way around the floor.

"I see what you mean now" Janet began

"About Jack" Sam asked

"Yeah, he is mighty fine alright"

"I know but do you think I should just stay friends with him"

"I dunno sweetie"

"Will I spoil our friendship if I tell him I fancy him"

"It might do but then again it might not"

Their conversation stopped there because Jack rushed over and grabbed Sam's hand and Daniel grabbed Janet's.

"Come on" said Jack

Jack kept hold of Sam's hand for ages and all that time Sam felt like she was in heaven. At 2 o'clock they left roller world and went over to Macdonalds, they grabbed a table just outside.

"What do you guys want?" Jack asked the two girls

"I'll have chips and a strawberry milkshake" replied Sam

"I'll have chips and a diet coke" replied Janet

"Coming right up" he replied "T, my man, what do you want"

"I will have a big Mac meal" he said

"Ok, come on Dan, you can give me a hand" Jack said as he strolled over to the door

They returned 10 minutes later with two trays piled with food, Sam retrieved her fries and shake and began to munch.

"So, school tomorrow" she began

"Oh, man, I hate school" Jack moaned

Sam laughed and eventually everyone joined in, although none of them knew what they were laughing at.

"Time to call it a day, I think" Jack said

"Yeah, I've gotta go sorry Sam" Janet replied

"No probs, I will see you tomorrow" Sam said

"Yeah, I better make a move as well" Daniel groaned as he got up to leave "You coming T"

"Yeah" came a muffled sound from under a pillow

Sam and Jack walked everyone to the front door, "See you later guys" called Jack

"See ya, good to have you back, Jack" they all replied

"Thanks"

Sam shut the door and walked into her kitchen, "Do you wanna drink?" she asked Jack

"No thanks" he replied, he was standing so close to Sam she could feel his hot breath on her neck

"Sam, I need to tell you summin" Jack said in her ear

Sam turned and Jack moved in to kiss her, she didn't struggle or stop him and let his warm lips touch hers.

"Wow, well said" replied Sam when the kiss was over

"I really fancy you Sam" Jack continued looking deep into her eyes. Sam couldn't look away from Jacks chocolate brown eyes, "I fancy you too" Sam admitted


End file.
